bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The God King - Chapter 6: Regicide
'''Regicide '''is the sixth and final chapter of my twelfth fanfiction, "The God King". This chapter is downright EPIC! It ends with a really major cliffhanger. I hope that you like this chapter. Regicide Mallakarth got up from his throne, and roared. We were prepared to face the mighty dragon. He flew into the air, then charged at us. Gehrman and Maria dodged him, but I stood my ground. I slashed Mallakarth's wing, causing him to crash. I charged at him, and jumped onto his back. He got up, and lashed around violently, trying to throw me off. I kept my grip, and he flew into the air. I tried to climbed towards his head, but I lost my grip when Mallakarth spun around. I fell, but got up quickly, and Mallakarth prepared to make a dive bomb at me. Gehrman shot his wing with his blunderbuss, but it didn't do much damage. Maria tried to shoot the dragon, but could never get a clear shot. I enhanced my Chikage with my blood, and slashed Mallakarth's right wing. I damaged his wing so much that he lost his ability to fly. Despite losing his wing, Mallakarth was far from being defeated. He seemed much more aggressive when on the ground, and used his fire breath to extreme effectiveness. Everytime Mallakarth used his fire breath, he had to wait before using it again, giving me a small window to attack him. Eventually, he began using his tail to attack, which we had to avoid at all cost, since I had learned that the hard way. My helmet fell off at one point during the battle, but I wasn't going to waste any time by picking it up and putting it on. As the fight raged on, it seemed that Mallakarth's wounds were beginning to make him unable to defend himself. We were starting to think that this was over, until he leaped into the air, and prepared to crush Maria under his weight. I pushed her out of the way, and stopped Mallakarth from crushing me using nothing but my hands. Maria and Gehrman shot the dragon's head relentlessly, eventually killing him. I had to struggle in order to push the dragon's body off of me. I almost collapsed from exhaustion, but Maria stopped me from falling down. She grabbed me by the arms, and smiled. Maria: You saved me. She kissed me, despite both of us being very sweaty, dirty, and tired. I was very surprised when she did this, but I did enjoy it, so we kept kissing for a while. Gehrman started clapping slowly, clearly unamused at what he was seeing. Maria and I stopped kissing, and looked at Gehrman. Gehrman: Am I ruining the moment? Maria: Yes. Gehrman: I'm sorry. You may continue. He turned around, and laughed. Maria and I resumed kissing. We both had our eyes closed, and were enjoying the moment very much. I would even go as far as saying that that was one of the best moments of my life. We just slayed a dragon, I heroically saved the love of my life, and she feels so grateful that she kisses me. That seems like a perfect moment to me. What we didn't know was that someone was lurking in the shadows nearby, watching us. "They think they have won, but they will know defeat soon enough. I'll let them celebrate. I don't want to spoil the fun too soon." Credits I don't know about you guys, but I think that is a pretty damn good chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. If you can't tell already, there will be more to Altair's story. Category:Blog posts